


Snare

by benzedrxne



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrxne/pseuds/benzedrxne
Summary: In the town of Willow Creek, no one comes, and no one goes. Until the day people started changing.Patrick Stump is confronted by the town conspiracy-nut Tyler Joseph, who believes that the mysterious deaths that have recently begun are related to a vampire infestation; that the infestation has moved into the school; that who Patrick may know is one of them. In addition to this, the election for a new town mayor is on, and Tyler is convinced that the winning candidate is a vampire, too. Blowing him off, Patrick becomes paranoid of the people around him, and in extension, his friends. When one of his close friends, Ryan Seaman, survives an attack from the town killer, he reveals the truth. But is it too late for them?Pete Wentz, Stump's best friend, wants nothing more than to save his friends from the vampire's tyranny. However, Pete can't get the thought of revenge out of his head. For what they did to him. For what they made him.  He wants to find the culprit, and he wants to leave the past behind. He wants his friends spared, and he wants to give in to his hunger. What will it take to get what he wants?





	1. Prologue

    It was a late afternoon. The sun fell deep into the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything on the ground and in the sky. The windows to the book-covered room were open slightly, letting in a cool breeze and moving the blinds slightly. Two boys sat at a table in the quiet place, forced to study after both simultaneously failed a test. They knew each other well- from what one could know about someone from hardly a year of talking to them. The taller of the two, Dallon Weekes, read a thick study guide, though it was apparent he was not actually reading. He flipped the pages every so often, back and forth, shaking his head. The blue-haired one, Ryan Seaman, fiddled with a little calculator; more likely to be writing obscenities than equations. Often his eyes shifted to watch Dallon. The atmosphere, at least, to Ryan, was tense. Dallon was his best friend, he always had been. But, something was awry. The almost bloody sky didn’t ease Ryan any bit given the circumstances. He could swear he was crazy. But Tyler told him...

    “Hey, I need to ask you something.” Dallon said suddenly, putting down the textbook in his hands.   
    “Of course,” he looked up, a bit too quick to hide his stress. “What’s up?”   
    Dallon was hesitant, free hand silently drumming the table. He then laid it flat on the surface and cocked his head to the side, blinking twice, before his irises changed to a deep red. “What did that boy say to you? The one in the pink shirt?”   
    Ryan gasped, jumping out of his chair and stumbling backwards. “You… He was right.”   
    “So, he knows then, huh?” Dallon swiftly rose and stalked forward. “How much has he told you, pal?”   
    He shook his head, balling his hands into fists. “Nothing. He doesn’t know anything.”   
    “I don’t believe you,” he tutted. “Don’t keep secrets from me now, not after I shared one of my own. That’s just rude!”   
    “You’re crazy,” Ryan backed further away, out of the library.   
    “Crazy is a dull word, Ryan. Very dull. I’m… sick in the head, perhaps? Certainly not crazy, no no. That’s a silly accusation.”   
    “Fuck this,” he spun around and escaped through the long, unbounded halls. Dallon followed behind him, his steps light and quick. His friend, his best friend, was going to fucking kill him. Should he feel angry? Sad? The only emotion that gripped him now was fear. Ryan ducked into a new hallway; the lights were out, and Dallon was trailing farther back. He turned another hallway with the lights once again bright, and hid behind an open door to a dark room.   
    “Ryan,” Dallon sneered, his demented voice travelling through the hallway. “We’re _friends,_ aren't we? Friends share secrets!” Ryan heard something heavy crash onto the linoleum tiles. “I told you _my_ secret, tell me some of _yours_ !”   
    He ducked into the unlit room and out of the monotonous halls of the school, and his eyes adjusted slowly. It was a classroom, not one he recognized; science posters were stuck on the walls with thumbtacks, and desks lined the floor evenly. Ryan crept behind the teachers desk, blood pounding his ears in the quiet. The door still stood open, light spilling in from the small gap.   
    Dallon still called his name, more things hitting the floor with brute force. Laughter cracked in the momentary silence. “C’mon, buddy! I’m still the same old me!”   
    Ryan shrank back in the darkness. A shadow cast in the light and footsteps closed in.   
    Dallon’s unkempt hair peeked inside, his crimson eyes hitting the noir with a hazy glow. He stepped in, his full shadow now overtaking the light. “There is something, Ryan, that you overlooked,” he said in a low voice. He smirked, half-showing fangs gleaming. “I can hear your heart beating.”   
    He froze.   
    “You’re afraid, aren’t you?” Dallon took a stride closer. “Your heart, it’s so loud. So… wonderful.” He winked. “You’re a catch, Ryan Seaman.”   
    From behind the desk, Ryan looked up. Above him was a silver ruler, hanging off the top of the desk.   
    “You’re cornered, y’know.” He was nearly there. “No use in hiding. Just let me get a taste, huh? Just a little.” Suddenly, he whipped around the corner, baring his sharp teeth.   
    Ryan reached up, and swung the ruler at Dallon, it’s shimmering surface slapping him clean in the face and creating a red burn mark on his skin. He hissed, bringing a hand up to the laceration. Ryan pivoted on his heel and bolted out of the room. He ran back down the hall, searching again for the exit. Now, his head was less clouded, and the way to the doors became clearer. But Dallon was at his heels, clawing for a hold on Ryan’s collar. A split moment- footing lost- and his fingers latched on. He caught him on his way down, yanking him up and pinning him roughly against the wall, holding him by the neck. He leaned in with a smile dangling at the corner of his lips and caressed Ryan’s exposed neck with his free hand. “A little blood is all, Ryan. That’s all I want.”   
    Ryan raised his hand to pry away Dallon’s arm, but the grip on his throat tightened and he dropped his arm to focus more on gasping for air.   
    He got dangerously close to his skin, his breath covering Ryan’s arms in goosebumps. Without warning, tiny daggers pierced, and he could feel the blood flowing out of him. His knees buckled, but Dallon shot an arm out to keep him upright. His eyes began to flutter and consciousness feigned. There was no way, he thought, no way at all _He_ had been right. They couldn’t exist; it was simply unreasonable. But here it was, pinning him down for the red in his veins. It was true.

    It was vampires.


	2. Prove Me Wrong

    The washed out grey of the school’s hall was laid out in front of Patrick Stump appeared even duller as he made his way to the cafeteria. Unfamiliar faces passed by in clusters, laughing together and never giving so much as a glance to him. That was okay, he thought. That was normal for him. Patrick wasn’t really anybody special, and it wasn’t a fact that bothered him. He was perfectly fine with being a nobody, especially in a place like Willow Creek High School. Since their town, Willow Creek, was so small, rumors spread like wildfire; so it was easier to stay away from it than get set ablaze with the rest of them. As he drew closer to his destination, however, a ruckus behind him made him stop and turn. 

    “Sorry, excuse me,  _ shit _ , c’mon,” a boy with short brown hair and a bright pink shirt wove through the crowd, earning disapproving looks as he shoved past people. He locked eyes with Patrick and stumbled, picking up his pace. “PATRICK,” he shouted. “PATRICK WAIT! HOLD ON,”

    Patrick adjusted the backpack slung over his shoulder, shifting his gaze around the floor and feeling his cheeks burn as faces turned to him. He knew this guy from anywhere. 

    The boy slowed in front of him, holding his knees and breathing heavily. “I’ve… Been looking for you… All day…” He gasped. 

    Patrick tilted his head. “Why?” 

    Tyler Joseph, the town conspiracy nut. What could he possibly want with Patrick?   
    “I-I don’t want to alarm you, Stump, o-or make you think I’m crazy- I’m not,” Tyler stuttered out. “Your friend, the-the emo one with the scarf,” 

    “Pete?” Pete Wentz, the boy in question, was Patrick’s best friend. Emo, indeed; his hair was dark, unnaturally straightened, and covered his eyes. And, speaking of Pete, he was probably waiting for him. 

    “Yeah, him. Look, I-I need you to be  _ very  _ careful around him, okay? I think he’s-” 

    “Tyler?” Another person's voice called from down the hall. A boy with curly purple hair and a grey NASA shirt walked toward them. “Tyler, what are you doing?”   
    Josh Dun, Patrick recognized. Tyler’s friend.  

    Tyler glanced behind him and shook his head. “A-a vampire, dude,” he whispered harshly. “I think he’s a vampire.” 

    “Ty? Are you talking about the vampires again?” Josh put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. 

    The touch made Tyler jump out of his skin. He flinched away, before seeing who it was.    
    Josh looked up at Patrick “Sorry, man.” 

    “You watch your back, Patrick Stump, or he’ll get you,” Tyler jabbed an accusing finger at him. “Just like they got Ryan.” 

    “Okay, okay. That’s enough, Ty. C’mon,”Josh pulled him away, and Tyler finally acknowledged the force, gently swatting him off in protest as they walked away. 

    Patrick stood, dumbfounded, before he sighed and continued his journey to lunch. Tyler was always on about some kind of ridiculous theory, but vampires? That was new. How’d he come to the conclusion that Pete was one of them, he wondered? Maybe it was the emo attire or the edgy poetry he was known to write? Either way, it wouldn’t be hard to make assumptions about him.  

    “‘Trick!” 

    For the second time that day, his name was being called out. Fortunately, it was a voice he recognized. He looked over to the source, and saw his emo haired friend waving to him from a table. Patrick made his way to them and sat down next to Pete. 

    Pete gave him a cheeky grin. “You’re just in time.”

    A boy with large, poofy hair on the other side of the table threw his thumb at the brunette next to him and leaned into Patrick. “Dallon’s being shady about the weird burn on his face, I think he’s embarrassed.”  

    “Shut up, Joe,” Dallon huffed, folding his arms. “It’s nothing.” 

    Patrick glanced at Dallon, and could clearly see the red mark that ran from his temple to his eye. “Geez, dude. Does it hurt?” 

    “Nah,” he waved it off. “It’s just a rope burn.” 

    “On your face?” A blonde boy snickered next to him. Mikey.    
    “I told you it was an accident,” he muttered. “Get off my case.”

    The last one at the table, the long haired, glasses wearing Andy Hurley, listened silently, observing the conversation with his curious blue eyes. 

    Patrick spoke up. “Tyler J stopped me in the hall just now.” 

    “That why you took so long?” Joe smirked. “He talk your ear off about Willow Creek’s street goblins?” 

    “Actually, it was vampires.”

    Dallon’s jaw tightened while Joe laughed. “Oh, man. Sorry about that, dude.” 

    Andy and Mikey eyed each other, then Dallon. 

    Patrick chuckled lightly, looking at the boys hesitantly. 

    Pete sat up in his seat and laughed forcefully. “Yeah, Tyler’s off his rocker. He probably thinks he was abducted by aliens, too.” 

    That got a laugh through to the rest. 

    “Hey, has anyone seen Ryan?” Joe looked around. “I haven’t heard from him since Friday.”

    Dallon quickly replied with “he’s sick.” 

    “Oh, did he text you or something?” 

    “Yeah, yeah he said that he was going to be gone for a while. Forgot to tell ya, sorry.” 

    Joe looked at him skeptically, but in the end shrugged. “It’s cool. I just think it’s weird he didn’t tell anyone else.”

_ “Just like they got Ryan.”  _ Tyler’s voice sounded in Patrick’s head. “Tyler said something about Ryan. He said they got him.” 

    They laughed again, this time Pete giving Andy a look. Mikey scratched his head and stood up. “Hey, I’m gonna go, got a few things to fetch from my locker, y’know.” As he walked off, Andy shot up and followed him without a word. 

    “That was weird,” Joe stated bluntly. 

    They all murmured their agreement. 

    Dallon intertwined his fingers in front of him with slit eyes following the two walking away. 

    Patrick, partially unnerved by Dallon’s sudden change in demeanor, focused elsewhere in the cafeteria. His gaze landed on Tyler, who sat at the end of another table and watched him. When he saw Patrick’s stare, he quickly tore his eyes away.  _ Weirdo, _ he thought. 

***

    The bell rang and Patrick made his way down the front steps of the school and onto the sidewalk. His walk home was peaceful, until a pair of light steps came running up behind him. When he took look behind him, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved, or annoyed. Tyler. 

    Tyler walked beside him, and immediately began rambling. “You  _ have  _ to listen to me, dude. Some really bad stuff is going on here. I think your friends are involved and if you don’t take what I’m saying seriously you’ll be another victim.” 

    Patrick stopped. “ _ What are you even talking about? _ ” 

    Tyler clasped his hands together. “I can show you. I-I have proof, at my house. It-it’s not that far. We can go if you want to.”

    Aware of what an incredibly bad idea it was, Patrick wasn’t good at saying no. After a few seconds, he responded with “sure.” He hated to admit it, but he  _ was  _ curious. 

    Tyler’s eyes brightened. “Finally, someone says yes.” He started down the street, grabbing Patrick’s hand. After a while, they made it to a small, blue house, and Tyler rushed to the front door. He reached under the doormat and pulled out a key. Inserting it into the keyhole, he pushed it open and gestured for Patrick to enter. Stepping in, Tyler’s house appeared to be just a normal home with pictures of family hung on the walls. However, Tyler led him to  _ his  _ room, which revealed what Patrick had guessed it would be. There was a desk directly next to the door covered in papers, and a corkboard directly above it covered in colourful post-it notes. Tyler sat down at his chair and opened the laptop that sat in the center of the desk. His password was absurdly long, Patrick noted, and it opened to a cluttered desktop. He double clicked on a folder entitled “Willow Creek Disappearances” and the opened multiple documents that looked to be police reports. “Okay, long story short, all of these cases are from Willow Creek, right? These people going missing… and now they’re all suddenly showing up.” 

    He crossed his arms. “So what? Probably a murderer or something.” 

    Tyler laughed at that, but shook his head. “No, I wasn’t finished. Look at this-” he pointed to the ‘cause of death’ column on each report:

JONATHAN L. CAUSE OF DEATH: BLOOD LOSS

KATIE T. CAUSE OF DEATH: BLOOD LOSS

MICHAEL R. CAUSE OF DEATH: BLOOD LOSS

    The list went on and on, and Patrick felt a wave of uneasiness pass over him. 

    “And,” Tyler pointed out a highlighted sentence from the section ‘autopsy’ that read:

TWO PUNCTURES ON JUGULAR, BRUISING ALONG NECK AND COLLAR BONE. 

    Tyler spun around in his chair, looking satisfied. 

    Patrick tried to come up with some kind of explanation. “Well… Maybe it’s a weird blood-drinking cult?”

    “No, man, it’s vampires. It’s gotta be.” Tyler looked back at the screen. “Look, you’re still not convinced? How about this; you know the election coming up? The dude running for mayor? I’ve got some shit on him, too.” He pulled up a picture of the man, his hair was long and black, his skin was pale as a ghost, he dressed sharply, smiled wickedly, and his canines were relatively sharp. 

    Now, Patrick leaned into the screen with Tyler. “No way, no freaking way.” 

    “Yes way! Patrick, I am TELLING you, there is some bad shit going down right now.” 

    He shifted his feet around. “Maybe his teeth are just pointy,” he said meekly.

    “Or maybe he’s a vampire!” Tyler left his chair and began to pace back and forth. “Haven’t you noticed that no one ever leaves Willow Creek? Or comes in, either? What about the fact that you only see some people at school, or at night, but never any other time? That’s vampire shit, Patrick! Because they can’t go in the sun!”   
    “How do you know I’m not one, too?”   
    Tyler stopped pacing, and looked at him. “My ring,” he recalled. “It didn’t burn you.” He lifted his hand to reveal a silver ring. 

    The word ‘burn’ brought Patrick back to the strange mark on Dallon’s face, sending a shiver down his spine. It was just a coincidence, he concluded. These were just coincidences. He opened his mouth to once again express his doubt, but the doorbell interrupted him.    
    Tyler jumped at the sound, cursing under his breath and slowly approaching the door. Patrick followed behind him, seriously doubting his logic of ever coming to Tyler’s house. When he finally decided to open the door, Pete’s figure stood wearily on the doorstep. Tyler took a step back, shoving the hand with the ring in his pocket. 

    Patrick walked past Tyler, who reached out to stop him momentarily. “Pete? What’re you doing here?” 

    He shrugged. “I saw you run off and I wanted to make sure you weren’t being killed or something.” 

    “No, it’s all cool. Tyler was just showing me some stuff,” he laughed. “Speaking of which, I should probably get going. It’s getting dark and I don’t want my mom to be worried. Thanks for having me over, Ty,” Patrick moved to leave, but Tyler stopped him. 

    “Wait, wait, I have to give you something before you go.” He disappeared into the dark house, and shortly returned with one hand balled tight. He got close to Patrick, close enough so Pete couldn’t see him, and dropped a small item into his hand. “Good luck, Stump,” he whispered. “Tell no one what you saw here. Please,” 

    Patrick nodded quickly and joined Pete outside.

    Tyler waved as if nothing suspicious happened at all, and shut the door. He shoved the object in his pocket, and the two boys walked down the street. When they got away from the house, Pete put a protective arm around Patrick’s shoulder casually. Patrick looked down at his pocket, and slipped the item in his hand on to his finger. A silver ring.


	3. I Wish

     Patrick sat in his living room, the news on his old box television playing as background noise as he stared blankly at his phone. The message “hey, are you ok?” he sent to Ryan sat unread for what felt like forever. He sighed, putting it down and bringing his eyes to the ring on his finger. Should he use it on his friends, he wondered? Did he _want_ to know what they were? The whole thing could have been a coincidence, vampires weren’t real it wasn’t probable. Still, something about the way people in town were acting recently, the way he saw shadows walking the streets at night. It was strange. A familiar face on the TV caught his attention, the guy running for town mayor. He spoke with a larger than life, kind of feminine, voice. Patrick had no clue what exactly he was talking about, the only place he looked was the guy’s mouth as he spoke. At what appeared to be the end of his speech, he smiled wide for the cameras, and Patrick saw those extremely pointed teeth. He shook his head, it was freaky. It cut to a graph showing the support rates of the town for each person running, and the difference between the others and him were drastic. There was no way he wasn’t going to win. As it went to weather, Patrick’s phone vibrated. He picked it up and, to his surprise, it was a text from Ryan. It read:

R: im no ok   
R: not   
R: pls come over it's important   
R: like   
R: right now

  
P: wait what happened

  
R: something really bad pat

  
P: i don’t know if i can it’s dark out   
P: also don’t call me pat

  
R: i know it’s dark but it’s important pls   
R: sorry

     Patrick glanced outside, the sun was still somewhat in the sky, but it was falling quickly. He slipped his sneakers on.

P: ill be there soon

     The walk was quiet and undisturbed, though Patrick swore he could see people watch him from across the street. What were they doing out at a time like this? Perhaps it was a bit unfair for him to ask that question, as he was out there, too. Still, it creeped him out, and he picked up the pace. Ryan’s house was only a few blocks away, it wasn’t too bad. In a few minutes he stood at the front door of a large, red home, his hand hovering as he hesitated to knock. He looked around once more, and, in seeing no one, pressed his finger to the doorbell. It chimed inside the house, echoing for a moment, before the door swung open. There stood a pale Ryan, wrapped in a velvet blanket. Ryan sighed in relief at the sight of him, and hastily waved him inside. He glanced at the outside world, which Patrick could tell he hadn’t seen in a while, before shutting the door and locking it. He stood still momentarily, keeping his hand on the knob, then switched the lock a few times. Ryan sighed, and led Patrick into the loft.   
     When they sat down, Patrick spoke up. “So, Ryan,” he twiddled his thumbs. “What’s going on?”   
     Ryan let out a shaky breath. “This is going to sound crazy, like, batshit crazy. But you’ve got to promise me you’ll believe me.”   
     “I’ve heard a lot of weird stuff today,” he chuckled. When he saw the blank expression on Ryan’s face, his face dropped. Patrick cleared his throat. “Go on, I hear you, man.”   
     “Vampires are real, dude, and they’re after me.”   
     Patrick blinked. Tyler had told him Ryan was in danger! He felt like an idiot for not putting two and two together. “Maybe you had a bad dream?”   
     “No, Pat,” Ryan shook his head, then muttered, “I wish.” He moved his blueberry hair out of the way to reveal two dark marks on his neck. Some dried blood was stuck around the intrusions, and the skin around it was heavily bruised.   
     Patrick drew in a sharp breath. “That looks bad,” he stammered. “Are you really sure it was…”   
     Ryan nodded, covering the marks once more. “I think I was supposed to die, ‘Trick. I think he was trying to kill me.”   
     “Who? Who did this?”   
     “Dallon,” he looked at Patrick. “It was Dallon.”  
     Patrick’s heart sank. Dallon told him Ryan was sick, that’s why he was acting strange. He was lying. “There was a burn on his face- did you do that?”   
     He nodded wildly. “I got him with a ruler. It must’ve been silver, Tyler-Joseph- he said it’d hurt vampires and I thought I’d try it out. Turns out he was right.”   
     “Oh god, I have to see him tomorrow. Shit, Ryan-”   
     Ryan jerked forward and put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, eyes wide with fear. “Don’t tell him I’m here, Patrick,” he pleaded. “Don’t even tell him you came. Please.”   
     “I won’t, I swear. He won’t have any idea. But we have to talk to Tyler, he knows more about this than we do.” _More like apologize to him,_ he thought. Tyler hadn’t been lying, or delusional. This was really happening, and that was completely and utterly terrifying.   
     “Tell Tyler what’s going on, and come here tomorrow. If I’m seen by them, I’m as good as dead.”   
     Patrick stood, and walked backwards toward the exit. “I’ll find him, don’t go anywhere until then, Ry. Stay alive.”   
     “See ya soon, ‘Trick. Good luck,” Ryan waved weakly.   
     He closed the door softly behind him, the second he became immersed in the outside world, his eyes darted around the neighborhood in the feigning light. Despite the desolate street and quiet air, Patrick felt unsafe, disturbed. Watched. He whipped around, attention coming to the fence of Ryan’s neighbor’s house that was shadowed by the sinking sun. In the dark, however, two yellow irises stared back for a moment, before disappearing into the blackness. Patrick felt a jolt of energy rise in his spine, and spent little time rushing down the street back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea plug for my twitter @moxley_ i do stuff there or whatever


End file.
